


The Reed Babysitting Fiasco

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Series: Raising Stark Pups for Dummies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO FRIENDS, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT JON AND THEON GETTING INTO A FIST FIGHT ABOUT SAILOR MOON SHIPPING.</p>
<p>(Summary from the person this was a gift for, cleromancy. These are their words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reed Babysitting Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> Was just a gift on tumblr but i had some plot bunnies lately so it's part of a series now. Maybe. IDK I just wanted it up here where i could find it easier.

All had been well at the Reed household including the temporarily invaded Stark children. The littlest fed, bathed, and sent off to bed. The slightly older playing a board game with Jojen, Arya winning because Bran was too busy talking to their host about things that lived in the swamp outside the house. Sansa and Meera watching a colorful show on the television, debating which Sailor Senshi fit their personality best.

All was well, until the older boys came home and brought Theon with them. Jon and Robb had gone off to Theon’s hometown with him for the weekend but had come back for the first week of school. With Rickon asleep and the kids playing a game which held no interest to boys they descended upon the girls to try and steal the remote control from them to turn on an action movie.

They couldn’t find the damn remote anywhere and as the upbeat music of the credits came back on the girls came back in from the other room with snacks.

"Where is the remote?" Thoen practically shouts at them.

"Hello to you too Theon, what are you doing here?" Sansa quipped back at him sitting down on the couch preventing Robb from picking up the cushion to look under there again; throwing a dirty look at her older brother tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Meera pushed Theon out of the way and looked between Jon and Robb, “It has been hidden and will stay that way until Sansa and I are done watching the marathon.”

From then out Theon tried both seduction and threats to get the older, though shorter teen to hand over the control. Robb had left to go play with the other kids as Jon settled down on the couch and stole some of Sansa’s popcorn as she caught him up on what the show was about.

Theon gave up and sat in the armchair next to Meera, mocking the girls on the television as well as those on the couch while swiping a Red Vine from the coffee table.

….Two and a Half Hours Later….

Robb and Jojen pick up the pieces of the board game since Bran and Arya were sent to bed an hour ago.

"You should so to bed too little dude, first day of high school is tomorrow." Robb says as he flicks a game token at the younger boy’s head.

"I will as soon as we are done picking up." They continue in silence with only the muffled sounds of the television in the next room breaking the silence.

"Hey Jojen, on your way up tell Sansa she needs to go to sleep too." chucking the board into the box, punctuating the end of the sentence.

Before Jojen has a chance to respond a loud crash and shouting comes from the next room. The boys rush in just in time to see Theon’s fist connect with Jon’s jaw.

"I don’t care what you say you bastard, Usagi still loves Mamoru and won’t forget just because of some pop star!"

Jon turns back to Theon and lunges at him, causing them both to fall over the table, “I didn’t say she would I said she could.”

At that point it becomes hard to tell what is being said as the boys roll around getting punches in where they can. Sansa manages to save the Red Vines from being squished as Meera moves a lamp to a safer location. 

Robb manages to get the two apart and the other kids wake and come back into the room. Rickon holding the remote as he found it under his pillow. The girls urge the boys to the porch and get the others back to bed. Theon and Jon still bickering over the importance of the Star Senshi as Howland and Jyana Reed come home and send them to bed and Theon to the couch as they have no bed set up for him.

The next morning both boys have black eyes and the girls look over patterns to make costumes for Halloween this year. Robb still has no idea what the fight was even about.


End file.
